T-99 Main Battle Tank
The T-99 MBT ('M'ain 'B'attle 'T'ank) is a Chinese tank used by the Korean People's Army. It appears in Homefront. Overview The T-99 is the the primary battle tank of the Korean People's Army. It is most often seen supporting Korean infantry and attacking enemy armor head on. When supporting infantry, it will park in one spot that has high visibility, and will remain stationary while taking shots at any enemies that present themselves. It's abilities are comparable to the M1A3's, as well as its drawbacks. Weapons and Armor The T-99 uses a 125 mm smoothbore cannon, and a .50 caliber heavy machine gun as its secondary armament. The primary gun, although it fires slightly larger rounds, is comparable to the M1A3 Abrams's main cannon, and has the same essential uses and tactics. The .50 caliber gun is useful for clearing out small packs of infantry and RPG's. as well as support for the main gun in a head-on armor battle. The armor of the T-99 is comparable to the M1A3 Abrams. In fact, it's designed with the same type of reactive armor as the M1A3. While the armor will protect you from most small arms fire, RPG's are a huge threat since only 4 or 5 shots from a RPG will destroy a T-99. Abrams are also enormous threats because only two or three shots from an Abrams' main cannon will destroy a T-99. Campaign The T-99 is first seen in Why We Fight in which it passes by Robert Jacobs as he transported in a prisoner transport bus. This particular one was parked, and had a trooper standing in front of the turret as he watches over American civilian prisoners being marched to a KPA controlled building. The second time, one was prepared for a fire support role for a squad of KPA soldiers hunting the Resistance after Jacobs' rescue. The Resistance, with Jacobs in tow, slip past both the squad and tank with the Koreans none the wiser. One attacks the Resistance as they were en-route to the Wall, but it was destroyed by the Goliath, which sustained massive damage from a direct hit. Multiple T-99's are seen in the ruined city on the border of California and Nevada as the Resistance drives hijacked fuel tankers through the city, but all are destroyed by Jacobs piloting an AH-700 Scout helicopter. More T-99's are seen defending different parts of the Golden Gate Bridge in Golden Gate, but all of them were destroyed as American forces advanced to San Francisco. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it can be purchased for 2000 BP. While the main cannon has a powerful blast destroy most units in only a few hits, it has a very long recharge rate. If infantry are forced to fight a T-99, RPG's or a MQ-60 AT Rhino are the most effective counters. The secondary seat in the T99 Main Battle Tank offers a powerful machine gun with a full field of fire. It has a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation, allowing it to help eliminate RPG's before they can strike. However, often the gunner will not see RPG's or cannot react in time to save the tank. The T-99 has zero anti-air ability, and is extremely vulnerable to Attack Helicopters. Strategies *It would be wise to use a "hit and run" tactic when facing enemy armor. *Never, ever stay in one place for more than a few seconds. Enemy RPG's will find you an easy target if you aren't constantly on the move. *Be aware. RPG's will often hit you from behind or to your sides. Helicopters will attempt to do the same from above. *EMP attacks are extremely dangerous since render you immobile, making you an easy target for enemy RPG's, tanks, and helicopters. *If the enemy armor targets you directly, start a fighting retreat. Even if you win a head-on battle, you will have little or no health left. If the enemy tank has RPG support, do not engage. Their combined firepower will make short work of your tank. *Using the T-99 to hold sectors in Ground Control is a good strategy, as it prevents enemies entering the sector and gains your team the lead. Category:Homefront vehicles Category:Tanks